The One I Love
by singyoutosleep
Summary: After high school, Stefan is forced to move on, and he tells Elena that he can't move with her. The two go their separate ways. At first, Elena is miserable, but a chance encounter in the hallway leads to something more. Finnlena.
1. I think I wanna marry you

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or TVD.

**Author's Note: **This is set at Purdue University. It's a crossover fic which looks back at Finnlena's relationship over the three years leading up to the first chapter. Rated M for sexual themes and probably language later on. Read and review.

* * *

She's moaning and he has to hold her hips down as he looks up at her. She's gripping the bedsheets so hard with her free hand that her knuckles are white, and he's convinced that she's trying to rip out his hair with the other, which means that she's close. He's done this enough times that it should be a routine but there's nothing routine about the way she says his name, almost like she's chanting it, over and over and over, loud enough that they're going to get a noise complaint, and it just sounds so damned _hot_. Every time she says it, "Finn," just four letters, it sounds so different. If this was high school, he'd totally be thinking of the mail, but it's his senior year of college, and he's got that problem under control. And okay, he's half-hard, but tonight is totally about her and totally for her. She always takes care of him, now it's his turn to return the favor and show her how much he loves her – and he loves her a whole damned lot.

She's not the first girl he's done this to – the first two months of freshman year were what he liked to called the 'learning phase' – but she's the only one now, and he's happy that he's found her. Watching her, completely unhinged like this, reminds him of that. His tongue is moving in just the way that she likes, flicking at the same speed as his fingers, and his digits are curled and hitting _just_ that right spot, so it's no surprise when he hears the "oh... _oh_..." that happens right before she tumbles over the edge, biting down on her lip so she doesn't scream. He lets her ride it out before pulling out his fingers, moaning quietly as he licks them off, taking his time about it because he knows she likes that, and he likes making her happy. In more ways than one.

He kisses a trail up her inner thigh, to her hip, and then over her stomach, resting his chin on it as his hands come to rest on her side. Pressing a kiss just under he belly button, he looks up at her with a playful smirk. "Hi."

"Hi Finn," she replies, raking a hand through her hair as he grabs her free hand, lacing their fingers together, smiling as he looks at the shiny diamond ring that her ring finger is sporting. A ring that he put there earlier that night. She's watching him, he can feel it, but he doesn't say anything.

"It's gorgeous. Your dad had really good taste," she smiles.

"I'd like to think it's something we share," he winks, smiling so wide that his dimples pop out.

"You did choose me. A lot of people want to get with this, so this is prized merchandise you're dealing with. You better treat me right," she laughed.

"I'm pretty sure I did. Twice," Finn reminded her, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"I don't know if the first time counted though. You didn't have to do a lot of work," she pointed out, narrowing her eyes at him.

"It's not my fault I'm so hot and sexy, babe. This handsome face is all natural, I can't help it if just looking at it turns you on," he laughed, pursing his lips.

"Actually, I think it was your tongue. I don't know what that thing is that you do, but don't stop doing it," she clarified, reaching down to tangle her hand in his hair.

"Just a little something I learned this one time with this girl I really happen to love," he grinned, biting on his lip.

"I bet she's amazing," she grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.

"The best. Total keeper," he smiled.

A comfortable silence fell over them as her fingers played with his hair, pushing it out of his eyes, tugging gently on his straight, dark locks, her eyes darting to the small grey hairs that were beginning to pop through, which she had once told him that she found incredibly sexy. He was rubbing his stubble back and forth over her stomach, enjoying the feeling of her smooth skin. He traced a small FH + EG with his finger, wrapping a heart around it, causing her to smile happily.

"That is so high school," she noted, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but I figure that this makes up for that cheesy high school moment of carving our names into a tree. Maybe you can get it tattooed on you, baby. Right here," he smiled.

"If I'm going to get a tattoo with our names on it, then I might as well do this the right way and get it on my butt," she laughed.

"Not complaining. If you want to get Finn Hudson + Elena Gilbert tattooed on your butt, I'm not going to stop you. Or even just a nice 'property of Finn Hudson' would work, too," he chuckled, arching his eyebrows.

"Mmm, only in a fantasy world, where we ride around on motorcycles and have badass biker names, because Finnegan Hudson doesn't exactly read scary ass kicker," Elena giggled.

"Hey!" he pouted, moving up on the bed, lying down next to her.

"It's okay. I love you anyway, badass motorcycle man or not," she smiled.

"I love you, too," Finn nodded, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her close, his hand moving absentmindedly up and down her bare side. Her hands balled up against his chest, pulling one of his legs between hers and wrapping her legs around it tightly. Sighing happily, sometimes, Finn didn't understand how he had been lucky enough to end up with a girl like her. Elena Gilbert was everything he could possibly want or need. He had been so convinced that he loved Rachel Berry and that he was going to marry her someday, but Elena had come along with her deep brown eyes and her her gorgeous smile and she had changed everything. She was his everything. He would take a bullet for her if he had to, no questions asked. And that engagement ring meant that she would be his, for the rest of their lives together. That sounded pretty epic to him.

And to think, it all started because she was clumsy...


	2. Freshman year, first semester

_Freshman year, first semester._

She's moody, irritable, and she looks like a drug addict because she hasn't been sleeping well. Her eyes are bloodshot and she's cried to the point where she doesn't have anymore tears to shed. Elena Gilbert is in a funk. She's drifting through her first semester at Purdue University, and that's not a good thing. Her eyes aren't really open to the world and her mind feels like it's slowly rotting. That's how she feels – like she's old, decrepit, a shell of who she used to be. In a major like creative writing, that's a big, _big_ problem. She can barely even get through writing in her journal, because the entries all seem the same. They're all about the same topic.

She never thought that it would be possible to miss someone as much as she did, but she was pretty sure that being dead was preferable to what she was feeling at that moment. Stefan Salvatore had left her bruised and broken.

Elena had wanted him to turn her. So he couldn't stay in town. That wasn't a big deal. They'd pack up and move. She was starting college anyways and he could start with her. It was only four years so it wasn't like people would get suspicious. Mystic Falls was way closer to the vampire idea than anyone at Purdue was, and everything could have worked. There was no reason why he couldn't have turned her, except that he didn't want to.

On the surface, she understood. He wanted her to go out and live life as a normal human, without the worries of who might come after her or who might figure out that she was a vampire if he turned her, but Elena didn't want that. She just wanted to be with him forever, she loved him that much. But Stefan seemed to think that just because she was 18, she didn't really know what she wanted. But she did, she wanted him. But changing Stefan's mind when he got it into his head that something was the best for her was next to impossible, so she had knocked at the Salvatore home one morning and found that it was abandoned. Both Stefan and Damon had moved on, and all he had left her was a note. She had no idea how she would even go about tracking him down. It wasn't like vampires left a huge trail. Sure, she could start googling for strange animal attacks but there were vampires all over the world. Nothing would ever guarantee that it was Stefan and Damon, and she was sure that if Stefan didn't want her to find him, there was no way he would ever be found.

A part of her wondered if he wasn't nearby. Sometimes, she swore that she saw a shadow move just a little too quickly, and she always wondered if it was him. It never was.

Elena was floating, in the worst way possible. She knew it was stupid to brood over a boy for so long, but she couldn't help it. Stefan wasn't just any boy. Maybe being a vampire had kind of added to the appeal or to her attraction of him. Despite the fact that she was always wearing vervain when she was dating him, it was like she'd been compelled to miss him, every second of every day. She always did. The pain was supposed to get easier, but it didn't feel that way.

Hanging her head as she walked, Elena clutched her books tightly to her chest. She was late handing in her biology lab report, and she really needed to get that building and _bam. _Of course, just her luck, she would walk into something. Honestly, she would have thought it was a wall, except for the fact that the 'wall' groaned and books went flying that weren't hers.

"I'm so sorry," she sighed, reaching down to pick up her books as she looked up on time to see the boy she'd run in to reach down as well. "Biology of humans, this is definitely yours," he noted, handing her book back to her.

"Did you draw these?" Elena asked, as she picked up a sketch pad, leafing through it quickly. "These are amazing."

"Yeah, I did," the boy beamed, nodding slightly. "I'm an art major, and that's my sketchbook for drawing class."

"These are really amazing," she smiled, handing the book back to him as she stood up, pushing down her skirt.

"Are you okay, you bumped into me pretty hard."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Elena smiled. "I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I'm sorry."

"Good. I'm Finn, by the way," the boy grinned, sticking out his hand.

"Elena," she replied, shaking his hand quickly. "I really have to go hand in this lab report..."

"Oh, no problem. I was just going to go the drawing room anyways. Finish up my mid-term drawing assignment," he nodded.

"Bye," Elena smiled, making her way down the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Girls at Purdue fit into a few categories: girls who wanted to sleep with him because he was the school quarterback, or girls who wanted to nothing to do with him, because he was the school quarterback. It was really a toss-up, honestly, but most girls knew who he was, regardless. There was no way that he could afford Purdue on his own, but he'd gotten a football scholarship and he was now the starting quarterback. He'd picked art as a major not because it was easy but because he had an interest in it, and he was actually pretty good.

There was that other small classification of girls that wanted to sleep with him because they assumed that he was a pot-obsessed artist. He didn't like those girls as much.

The girl who had bumped into him though, Elena, was neither. She hadn't known who he was, he could tell that much and there was just something _different_ about her. Something about those big brown eyes and that long, straight hair. She was a girl with a story, Finn could just tell. The kind of story that would probably shock him and scare the crap out of him. She looked like she'd been hit by a truck, and that was before she bumped into him. She looked like she wanted to be invisible more than anything.

Finn's assignment was to draw five images with a narrative flow. He had until midnight and it was now 2pm. He had ten hours to submit this. He could totally pull off five sketches in that time. He was going to draw Elena's story. For some reason, it was very easy for him to get the storyline down. He did his quick rough sketches, his tongue darting out periodically to wet his lips as he locked himself in his little artist's studio. His cellphone was around to help him keep time, but the time passed quickly. He didn't know anything about her, aside from her name, which meant that he was completely at liberty to do what he wanted. He remembered what she looked like well enough, and he decided that he was going to do five portraits with different emotions. It was going to be one hell of a challenge, but he could do it. His figure sketches were always his best drawings, so he should go with what he was good at, or at least that's how he saw it.

Drawing was like being in a zone. A very glorious, amazing zone. Finn loved to draw with charcoal. It was sometimes difficult to work with, since it could smudge, but it allowed for shading and it was just so powerful. Some of his favorite artists used charcoal. Once he put it down on the paper, time passed quickly, and the world was dead to Finn Hudson. Eight hours later, he was done, and Finn looked back at his work. This was impressive, even for him. After spraying the pages with fixative, he rushed to his teacher's office and gave them in, humming to himself as his stomach started to growl. It was time for a food run. He wished he knew where Elena was, or how he could contact her, to thank her for her indirect help, but Purdue was a big school. Doing that would be almost impossible. So, instead of tracking down a random girl, Finn made a late night food run, bringing back some stuff for himself and some fries for his roommate. Mid-terms were over. Life was back to normal.


End file.
